User blog:Daken161/Batman vs Daredevil
''The Man without fear vs The Dark Knight'' To find out who will win we will take a look at the Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out, who is, the deadliest warrior. We will be using comic versions only. Weapons, Armor, and Skills: We will take a little look into their attributes and abilities, along with they have as gear. Daredevil: Enhanced senses: Even with the surrounding smells hindering his senses, Matt can still smell gunpowder from a sniper's gun two blocks away and several stories up H2H skills: Uses a combo of his sense of touch and strength to detect the weakest points of steel bars in order to bend them. Based on his training by Stick, and his past, he would know a mix of some form of ninjitsu as well as boxing/judo. While most manuals state he knows boxing and judo, Daredevil most often what would have to be ninja moves. He knows a lot of different martial arts but this is what he mostly relies on. Durability: Took several gun wounds and was up the next day fighting Reaction Speed: Detects a fired arrow and catches it, and has dodged automatic gunfire Strength: Uses a car engine as a projectile with a rubber tire as the slingshot to destroy a MAC Truck, Daredevil uses a 450 lb. staff as a training staff, Lifts and flips a limousine on its side, Threw 450 pounds of weight 20 feet. Skill: he has Killed a man by deflecting a bullet to his head, right between the eyes. Weapons: Daredevil's signature weapon is his specially-designed Billy club, which he created. Disguised as a blind man's cane in civilian garb, it is a multi-purpose weapon and tool that contains thirty feet of aircraft control cable connected to a case-hardened steel grapnel. Internal mechanisms allow the cable to be neatly wound and unwound, while a powerful spring launches the grapnel. The handle can be straightened for use when throwing. The club can also be split into two parts, one of which is a fighting baton, the other of which ends in a curved hook. Armor: He wears a thin lacing of some type of material that allows him to move freely as though he wasn’t wearing anything, allowing him great speed and maneuverability but doesn’t really protect him from anything. Weaknesses: His one main weakness is loud noises as shown before he no defenses against it because of his heighted hearing. Batman: Strength: Benched 1000 pounds and leg pressed 2500 pounds, Easily caring a full bar of weight (495 pounds) over his head and threw it 20 feet, Able to prevent a speeding getaway car from driving/moving forward using his grapnel gun and pulling it toward him. Reaction speed: Was dodging multiple gun firing shots while injured from a fight with bane, Using agility to dodge Dr. Light's light beam blasts at close range Durability: Survived Hits from Bane who can lift 10 tons and survived being broken in half, was still working out with heavy weight with a broken back Skill: deflected a bullet with his batarang back to his opponent knocking the gun out of his hand. H2H: One of the best H2H fighters in DC and master in over 127 martial arts. However he doesn't stick to one type and changes his fighting style based on how his enemies move. Enhanced senses: is able to react to people firing shots at him without knowing where they are by hearing where they are coming from Weapons: Batarangs (Sonic, Explosive, and Remote control), Grapple gun, Smoke bombs, Explosive Gel (able to bust down weakened walls), Flash grenades and a Taser. Armor: Military-grade spun para-aramid fibers are molded into the batsuit chest piece to provide greater protection from attack. Super lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating incorporated into the Batsuit creates a more resilient outer shell, while ultra strong micro plating developed by WayneTech is layered between the regular armor and the undersuit. Additionally, the batsuit is soaked in a top secret prototype formula, developed by Lucius Fox at WayneTech, which massively increases durability without additional weight and retaining full movement and flexibility. Will shock the shit out of you if you try taking the mask off and has shown to be able to survive lighting attacks. Weaknesses: His morality will not allow him to go full force in hopes he won’t kill anyone so he tends to hold back until a last resort. Stats: Batman/Daredevil Strength: 90/80 They each are very strong but Batman has superior strength feat that put him above Daredevil Speed: 85/90 They have both showed extraordinary speed feats that would put them on even levels, however daredevils suit will allow him more maneuverability. Acrobatic: 70/90 Daredevil always fight acrobatically up close and far away and has shown feats that trumps batman’s who only uses his acrobatic skills in stealth. Durability: 90/75 Batman has survived a lot more punishment than Daredevil has and even while severely injured he was still able to fight people like killer croc Martial Arts: 95/85 though Daredevil uses a fine combination of two great fighting styles and knows a lot more buut Batman has simply learned more fighting styles and that includes some of what Daredevil knows. Weapons: 85/80 There isn’t a big difference in this one because neither one of there weapons are meant to kill. However Batman has a wider variety. Armor: 95/55 Daredevils armor isn’t meant to protect him like Batman’s armor, nuff said. Senses: 80/95 Daredevil’s senses are incredible and he can focus his senses on certain things so he can pick out certain people and where they are at. Training:90/80 They both have had great masters like lady Shiva and Stick but when it comes to variety batman wins. Killing instinct: 10/75 Batman never kills and if he does it is on by complete accident while Daredevil kills only when he needs to. Based on feats and abilities who do you think will win this fight. Winner by KO or death. Category:Blog posts